noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Butler Senpai
Butler Senpai (a.k.a Souh) Souh-senpai tried out being a butler during a school festival and enjoyed it. Now he does this regularly for extra cash. Souh-senpai is the heir to one of the largest hotel chains in Japan. He’s been trained to be a butler at a young age, just like his grandfather who was the founder of their hotel chain. It’s so that he can understand what it’s like to take care of people’s needs and be able to think of how to serve their hotel patrons better, to be able provide the best service to their patrons and make them feel at home in their hotels. He is part of the 3-B class. Appearance Souh has short brown hair, and he sports a golden monocle. He wears a butler outfit with long coattails. Items Once Souh visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Afternoon Teaset * Board Games * Broomstick * Candy Cane * Chocolate Cake * Christmas Tree * Cooler * Dark Carriage * Fancy Teaset * First Aid Station * Flamingo * Folding Fan * Fondue * Gothic Table Set * Grand Piano * Heart Candles * Kadomatsu Bamboo * Kotatsu * Large Bookshelf * Large Wood Bucket * L Sofa Set * Luxury Bento * Maid Cafe Set * Mat with Food * Millefuelle * Onsen Tea Set * Red Iced Tea Pitcher * Sled * Sleeping Bag * Small Wood Bucket * Snowman * Stone Bench * Vase of Roses * Vespa * Watermill * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 90 visits to obtain) "It's such a pleasure working with you! Next time, let me make you some tea!" -Souh-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 220 visits to obtain) Souj-senpai often helps out at the cafe. Today, he stayed behind to clean the tables while you do coffee inventory in the store room. You finish the task and step out to see Souh-sama waiting for you. Souh-senpai: "This way, my lady." You: '"Souh-senpai? What is it?" '''Souh-senpai: '"I've prepared something for you." He takes your hand and leads you to the dining area. On one of the tables, there was a gorgeous assortment of cakes and tea. He pulls a chair out and motions for you to sit. 'Souh-senpai: '"You always seem to be serving and assisting everyone else. I want you to experience being on the other side for once." Souh-senpai goes down on on knee and takes your hand. 'Souh-senpai: '"(Your name), you of all people exude all the qualities of what a modern day lady should be. You are smart, hardworking, and kind." 'Souh-senpai: '"As a butler, I want you to be the lady I serve. There is no one more ideal in my mind." 'Souh-senpai: '"Will you let me stay by your side forever?" Special CGs 1st Story CG (Requires 125 visits to obtain) You asked Souh-senpai to help you pick out new teacup and tea pot sets. He told you before about a place that sells high quality sets at a reasonable price. He told you that the place was near one of his family's hotels in town. So you decided that you would meet them there before heading out together. You wait for him at the hotel lobby, sitting on one of the couches. Someone taps on you on the shoulder. It's Souh-senpai. You see that even on the weekend he is in his Butler Uniform. '''Souh-senpai: “My lady, shall we venture out to the Tea Set store?” You: “I see that outside school you are wearing your butler uniform.” Souh-senpai: “Of course. Today is a day that I will serve you, my lady. Therefore I should be in proper attire.” You: “You don't need to do that for me. I told you before, you don't have to call me 'My Lady' or 'serve' me all the time.” Souh-senpai: “But it is what brings me the utmost joy. To be of service to the most important person in my life.” You: “Okay, I get it. But, it's the weekend. Aren't weekends days off for most people? Besides I've always wanted to see you in more casual attire.” Souh-senpai: “Alright, I guess you are correct. If you insist I will go up to change. Please wait for me here.” You wait for Souh-senpai. It’s taking some time for him to get ready so you go outside to the hotel garden. You ask the staff to tell him where you went. You’re strolling through the garden when Souh-senpai calls out to you. You turn around to see him sporting a soft grey jacket and a blue sweater. He seems much more relaxed in a more casual outfit. He also looks quite dashing. You: “Souh-senpai, you look great!” Souh-senpai: “Why thank you, my la—“ You: “Not 'My Lady'. Remember you're off duty today! We're going to hang out together and pick out nice tea sets for the cafe.” Souh-senpai: “Alright, (your name). It is indeed refreshing to call you by your name.” He holds out his arm, encouraging you to take it. You wrap your arm around his. Souh-senpai: “Thank you for this opportunity to spend some time with you. I feel as if we've grown even closer already. I truly look forward to all day with you, my darling.” Souh-senpai: “There, do you prefer that nickname more, 'darling'?” Birthday Today is Souh's special birthday. Souh has not recently mentioned anything about his birthday. But you took note of it when you asked him about it before. It was just like Souh not to make a big deal of something that concerned himself. He always thinks of serving others first. But today, he's going to be the one who will experience being served and pampered. You arranged a birthday party with all Souh's friends at the cafe.You asked to bring gifts and flowers for Souh.You put a large armchair in the middle of the cafe and when people arrive you ask everyone to surround the chair with presents. As people decorate the cafe with party streamers, you message Souh. You ask him to come by the cafe to help you out and serve some afternoon tea.Just as everyone finishes with the decorations, you receive a reply from Souh telling you that he will be right over.You all gather around the door and wait. You hear the doorknob click and Souh steps in. Souh: Good afternoon,milady! I am ready to serve tea- You all shout "Happy Birthday!" and begin to sing him a birthday song.Souh gasp in surprise.You take Souh by the hand and lead him to the armchair.He sits down comfortably among the flowers and the presents. Mc: Youre always so selfless in serving others so we wanted you to experience being served and pampered. Takahiro: Happy birthday Souh! Thank you for all these years of being by my side.Even though I always tell you that you don't have to, you always make an effort to look out for me.Thank you for always caring for me and making sure I'm ok.I want to let you know that you can also depend on me if you ever need anything.I will always be here for you.Happy birthday! Suzuki: Happy birthday,Souhkun! Thank you for always being so welcoming wen I stay over at your family's hotels.You always ensure that I have a comfortable stay.I am grateful that you also always keep me company whenever you're stationed at the hotel I am staying in.It's always fun talking to you and you're always willing to listen to me.Take a day off today and enjoy. You come up to Souh with a tray full of his favorite afternoon tea snacks and a pot full of his favorite tea.The tray also contains a plate with a slice of Souh's birthday cake. Souh: Oh my, I did not anticipate this surprise at all.I did not think anyone knew it was my birthday but I am pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong. Thank you all very much for thinking of me and remembering my birthday.You really did not have to do something as grand as this.You've even showered me with bountiful presents and beautiful flowers. I think I may be quite blessed to have people like you care for me. Souh then turns to you and smiles softly. Souh: And i must be the luckiest butler in the world to have such a lady care for me like this. I cannot believe you planned this all for me.Thank you,my lady, for making my birthday quite special. Mc: Just sit back and let us do the serving this time around senpai. Like they said, you definitely deserve to relax once in a while. You take the plate with Souh's birthday cake. Using a fork, you cut off a small piece and hold it up to him. Mc: Now let me pamper you and feed you your birthday cake,senpai! White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit My lady Mc, Thank you so much for making me Valentine's chocolate last month. I feel so honored to received something that my lady made especially for me. Thank you for thinking of me for Valentine's. I hope you'll accept this small present as a token of my affection for you my lady. I will always be here to serve you. '' ''Love, Souh-kun Item: A cup of tea Relationships: Takahiro-senpai (a.k.a Part time job senpai): Takahiro-senpai and Souh-senpai have known each other since they were young boys. Takahiro’s family's company is an important investor and patron to Souh’s family hotel chain. Often, Takahiro’s father would bring him to business meetings at the hotel’s main office. This is where he first met Souh, who was at the time, a small butler-in-training. While waiting for their parents to finish their meetings, Souh would often practice his butler skills on Takahiro. He would make sure that Takahiro was always comfortable and tend to Takahiro's every whim. Who better to practice on than a real young master? Up until today, even if they’re no longer children and Souh is already a full-fledged butler, he still treats Takahiro the same way. Even if Takahiro insists that he can do things on his own and that Souh should no longer have to do any “duties” as a butler, Souh does not listen and keeps on pampering Takahiro whenever they see each other at school. Takahiro realizes that serving others is something that Souh really enjoys, and although he often protests to being waited on, he still lets his friend do whatever he wants. Others Butler Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Butler SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG Butlertri.jpeg|Halloween trick CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "Would you like it if we spend time together outside of the school? As more than just a lady and her butler? I think I would like that very much." * "P-pardon me for not being able to maintain proper butler behavior. My heart is beating so fast. Apparently, it's quite difficult to maintain a professional demeanor around you." * "Whatever it is that you require of me, do not hesitate to ask for it. I only live to serve you, to treasure you. It is what you deserve, my lady." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "My lady, I brew some tea for you. I was thinking that you'd like something to drink while we're watching the fireworks. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask. The comfort of my lady is my utmost priority." * "Please take a seat, my lady. Whatever you want to buy from the festival stalls, I will bring it to you. You don't have to lift a finger. Just tell me what you want me to buy." * "This yukata is a nice change from my usual formal suit and tie. Would you prefer it if my regular butler uniform would also be in classic Yukata style, my lady?" Christmas Confessions * Darling, would you like to accompany me to the annual Christmas Party for my family's hotel chain? It would be such an honor to have you there by my side. * Oh my, a gift for me? Thank you, my lady. This lovely tie is a nice color and would surely suit me well. I will cherish it always and wear it often. * My lady? Is there anything you need? Is it too cold here? Do I get you more blankets? It's my duty to make sure the one I love is comfortable during this cold season. Pre-Super Love Mode * "Do you require my services, my lady?" *“My lady, I am glad to serve you.” *“Yes, my lady? What is it?” Ultimate Love Mode Confession "Never in my dreams would I have known that I would be lucky enough to be loved by my lady. I am endlessly grateful that you have returned my feelings. I will do my best to serve you and make sure that you are happy in being with me. I love my lady from the very bottom of my heart." Category:Boys